


Nosebleeds

by Jumbledmumble



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, Nosebleeds, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumbledmumble/pseuds/Jumbledmumble
Summary: Four times Beau gets a nosebleed and the first time someone cares for one





	Nosebleeds

The first time Beau got a nose bleed she was 4. She was climbing up the shelves in the pantry to get a cookie when she slipped and banged her nose as she fell. She sat wailing on the floor, shocked at the pain and the blood streaming out of her nose. She’d never seen blood before and hated the taste as it dripped into her screaming mouth. Her mother scolded her for trying to steal cookies and making noise, sent her to the bathroom to clean herself up, then to bed without dinner.

The second time Beau got a nose bleed she was 7. She had snuck out of the house to go play with the village boys. They spent a blissful three hours playing rogues before her father found her. He backhanded her and dragged her back to the house with her nose leaving a bloody trail behind them.

The third time Beau got a nose bleed she was 13 and drunk. She had snuck a bottle of her parents’ wine out to the woods and drunk as much as she could despite gagging at the taste. That evening as she stumbled back to the house singing rude halfling songs she tripped and fell face first. Laughing giddily she wiped the blood away with her muddy sleeve and wobbled back home.

The fourth time Beau got a nose bleed she was 17 and struggling against three monks. Her parents stood by impassionately as she broke free an arm to punch the nearest one and in return received a punch to strong it broke her nose and set her head spinning. She spit blood at her father, cursing and snarling, as she was hauled through the door.

The first time Beau ever had anyone tend to a nosebleed she was 22. In the aftermath of their latest battle Jester ran up to her and chastised her for being so careless while carefully dabbing at her nose with her handkerchief. Beau told herself the reason her throat closed up was because there was too much blood flowing down it. And the tears pricking her eyes were just because of the dirt that last gnoll had kicking into her face.


End file.
